Cailgo the Alicorn chap2
by Kittybabyshoes400
Summary: Caligo returns to Equestira to find her destiny.


Chapter two

There are no clouds in the Equestria sky today. The truck loads of tourist board on and off the trains at the Canterlot train station. The elegant building stand tall and firm like the Canterlot soldiers, the castle glistens in the sun. Earth, unicorn, and Pegasus pony run here and there to work, school, or their next appointment. Princess Luna walks into the castle with bags under her eyes. She had to stay up all night during the moon festival and is quite jaded.

"Good morning dear sister." Princess Celestia said to her as she passed her by.

Luna let out a big yawn, "And good morning to you too. I apologizes my sister. You are going to have to eat breakfast without me. "

Her older sister gave her a soft simper.

"That is all right Luna. You go ahead and sleep."

Luna yawned, nodded and went to her room to snooze.

Princess Celestia sat down on a soft grayish white marble stool at a grayish white marble table in the castle garden. Philomena flew up into the sky and basked herself in the sun, but she got interrupted by Pegasus racing each other in the sky. Celestia chuckled and took a sip from her tea and a bite from her vanilla bean cake. She watched her fellow ponies' hustle and bustle in the streets. However, what really caught her attention was when the crowd stopped. Celestia got out of her chair and peered over the bushes to see what is happening. Canterlot and tourist ponies stop and whisper to each other. The only thing Celestia can make out is,

"Who is that eerie looking Alicorn? I hope it is not a changeling."

Celestia outdrew her wings and soured thru the sky. The last thing she wants is a bunch of changelings running thru Canterlot. Her mane is fire and her eyes are as hot as hot coals. She could not see any changelings, just a lanky pure white Alicorn with pitch black main and tail, and she does not have a cutie-mark. The Princess of the sun's eyes rounded, her main, tail, and eyes went back to their normal state. She lowered herself to the ground and went to look for the strange Alicorn. When they met up in the middle of Canterlot square, Celestia realized that the young Alicorn she knew is taller than her. The dark irises have not changed and neither has her blank facial expression.

"Caligo, Is that you?" she asked astonished.

The Alicorn with the black main glowered at her with an apathetic look and nodded. Caligo grew stiff and startled when Celestia threw her arms around the almost forgotten Alicorn.

"Oh thank the spirits that you have come back to Equestria!" Celestia exclaimed.

Caligo nodded and glared at the castle that stood behind Celestia.

"When did that castle get here?" she asked in her soft, dull, airy voice. Her hooves did not clack on the ground due to her not wearing horseshoes and her hooves are very soft. She needs a hoof supplement pronto. Anyway, Celestia walked towards her and stood by her side.

"That castle was built when my mother became the sun and my father became the moon. They gave it to my sister and I to live in." Celestia replied.

Caligo snorted, "And all I ever got was my parents' harsh words as a gift."

Celestia looked at her. She could see the hurt in Caligo's dark eyes. She laid her wing on her back. Caligo glowered at her.

"It is all right Caligo; your parents wanted the best from you…"

"How do you know Celestia? You don't know my parents like I do. They only praised Procella, never me. They told I was useless. And I still am. I have been in this world for twenty-two thousand years and my flank is still blank!"

Every pony passerby paused and glared at her. They whispered comments into other pony's ears. Caligo could hear every word.

"What's her problem?"

"Why is her flank empty when she is a full grown Alicorn?"

"I don't even think she is an Alicorn."

Caligo slammed her soft hoof into the ground. A large crack split the ground into two and the fountain in the middle of Canterlot square came up out of the ground. Water got everywhere. For some very soft hooves, they are very strong. However, the one that spilt the ground into two started to bleed a little.

"EVERY PONY SHUT THE HELL UP!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

Every pony began to panic and ran, teleported, and flew away from her. Even the guards were too frightened to confront her. Celestia shoved the angry Alicorn into the castle.

"Come Caligo, let us talk about this somewhere private."

Caligo found herself in a room full of plants, flowers, candles that had delicious aromas, peacocks, and other pleasantries. In the middle of the room is a large round pool full of bath salts, herbs, rose petals, and steaming hot water. A couple of earth pony maids came into the room and laid out towels and Celestia's bathrobe on a table. A unicorn nurse tried to tend to Caligo's hurt hoof, but Caligo pushed her away. The Alicorn with the dark colored main followed the co-ruler of Equestria to the large hot tub. She watched the long flowing light turquoise, light cobalt blue, light cerulean and pale heliotrope main and tail. It matched Celestia perfectly. She even knows that her sister is a dark cerulean and still looks magnificent.

Celestia took of her tiara, horseshoes, and chest plate. Her light golden aura put them near her bathrobe and an earth pony servant took them away to clean them. Caligo waited for Celestia to get in first. She was about to join her until she saw things floating in the hot tub.

"What is in the tub?" she asked while scoping some of the leaves and rose petals in her hoof.

"Dried herbs, fresh rose petals, and bath salts, they can heal your hooves and replenish your coat. Come and join me. You need to relax." Celestia replied.

Caligo gently lowered herself in the hot tub, trying to avoid being touched by an herb or rose petal. Once she was in the water, she got right out. Celestia's eyes rounded.

"What's wrong?"

Caligo frowned at her and snorted, "The water is too hot. What are you trying to do, boil me to death?"

Celestia blinked at her, "No…"

Caligo muttered to herself and lay down on a marble bench. She creased the soft carpet underneath the bench. Her main, tail, and irises grew blacker than ever. Celestia's ears flatten. They are both silent.

"I am sorry Celestia. I am not used to baths with hot water. I lived in a small cabin in the high mountains far away from this place. The bath tub in the cabin bathroom did not have running hot water. I guess I am too use to cold water."

Celestia sank a little in the tub and leaned on the hot tub wall.

"Tell me more about living in isolation."

Caligo cleared her throat.

"Living in the mountains in a faraway place was not all that bad. I had my books, stories, poetries, and some mountain goats to keep my company. The mountain goats where very interesting characters. They spoke in harsh terms. They said "Hell, damn, bitch, bastard, and kiss my ass every time they talked to each other. I picked up the foul language, and I actually had to. It was the only way they could understand me. The mountain goats began to die out one by one and I was finally alone. I wrote day in and day out. I wrote up to a thousand stories, and nine hundred poetries. Most of the time, I just read. At the bottom of the mountain, there was an old bookstore. I bought books and rented them. I read every book form that bookstore until it shut down. The goat that owned it gave all the books in there. Since I am immortal, I didn't need to eat or sleep. I sometimes nibbled on these moldy carrots. I vomited and food poisoning from them, but they were the only things I had to nibble on. I had to use the bathroom outside when I lived there for the first couple of months. There was a decaying dead pony body in the bathroom. One day I got the courage to remove the decaying body. I moved it with my black magic aura. I threw it over the mountain. I remember watching its head fall right off when it hit a slab of rock. Anyway, I cleaned the bathroom to the best of my ability and used it. The days were very short and the nights were very long. I had to set pieces of the cabin on fire to keep warmth and light in the cabin. There is no spring, summer or fall in those mountains. It was winter all the time. I got used to the winter, the cold, the smell of mold, cold bath water, moldy carrots, the loneliness, and pain. After three thousand years of silence and isolation, I did not feel fulfilled. So, I came back to Equestria to figure out who I am and my destiny."

Celestia's eyes are glassy and her main is pale. She bit her lip and could not believe what Caligo put herself thru. She felt grateful that she knows her destiny. Caligo reminded Celestia of a pony that she knows. A pony that liked to read books and thought she didn't need friends. Suddenly, her eyes burst into starburst. Caligo raised an eyebrow at Celestia.

"What's up Celestia?"

The co-ruler of Equestria jumped out of the hot tub and put her bathrobe on. She gave Caligo a big simper.

"I think I have a solution to your destiny." She said with much confidence.

Celestia went to her office and wrote a letter to her faithful student and princess, Twilight Sparkle.

_Dear Princess Twilight Sparkle,_

_I have a request for you. I need you and your friends to come to Canterlot and help a…Alicorn that I know. She is in great distress and some pony to help her. She needs to know what it is like to have someone care about her. I try to help her, but she keeps pushing my away. I need you and your friend great friend skills. Please come in about one day from now._

_Sincerely, Princess Celestia_

Celestia wrapped her light gold aura around the letter, and it vanished into thin air. She felt good that she wrote the letter, but she felt regret. She knows that Caligo will have a hard time getting along with anyone due to her being in isolation for so long. She hopes that nothing bad happens.


End file.
